Big Hero 7
by Harpra
Summary: Suffering from amnesia, Naruto is stuck in a world of science with no way to return home, or even where his home is. With only brief flashes of his memories, super human abilities, and no chakra, Naruto must help his new friends save the city. SPOILERS.
1. Introductions

Big Hero 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Marvel's Big Hero 6 comics, or Disney's Big Hero 6 movie.

BE WARNED this story takes place during the movie and contains SPOILERS.

Second warning: At the time of writing this the movie has not yet come out in theaters. I am writing this from the Junior Novelization. If for no other reason than to get it out of my head.

While I will be focusing on the Disney movie, I may also mention somethings from the original comics.

This story will mostly be following Naruto and not Hiro so don't plan on using this story as a guide for what will happen in the movie. But still SPOILERS, nothing major in this chapter just meeting the team.

-Start Chapter-

Tadashi Hamada looked at his younger brother Hiro as he drove the two of them through the city of San Fransokyo. Tadashi almost cringed at the thought that he had just agreed to take his little brother to some back alley battle bot fight, not even an hour after the two of them had been bailed from jail for being at another bot fight the cops had broken up. His brother had been there to compete, and he was there to rescue Hiro from getting physically beat down by some thugs.

Having lost their parents when they were young the two had been raised by their loving aunt Cass for the past ten years. It wasn't perfect, but it was good for the small family. Hiro proving to be a genius graduated from high school at thirteen and proceeded to spend the next year of his life creating battle bots, instead of putting his talents to good use. Tadashi wasn't disappointed in Hiro, just worried he wasn't living up to his full potential.

That's why when he offered to drive Hiro to his next fight, he was hoping that on the way a slight detour would give Hiro a glimpse at what he could become. And that detour was going to be taking place at one of Hiro's most hated locations. A school.

Since Hiro was a bonafide genius school bored him. He could even be quoted as saying that he didn't want to go somewhere to have people tell him stuff he already knew. But Tadashi was hoping that his school the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, or SFIT for short, would show Hiro that there was still much he didn't know, and hopefully that would keep him away from robot battling.

Claiming a pit stop to Hiro's questions as to why they were at his school and not the bot fight, Tadashi pulled up to the gleaming steel-and-glass robotics building. While Hiro continued to complain, Tadashi could see the curiosity slowly leaking past his mask of annoyance. While the brothers had access to some pretty advanced technology at home, there was nothing that could compare to the robotics department at SFIT. And to someone like Hiro that was an exciting thought.

Shortly after entering the lab the two brothers jumped to the side as they heard a girl with a purple streak in her hair yell as she zoomed past them on a strange bike before she parked it on a rack.

While Hiro gushed over the electro-magnetic levitation bike the girl had been developing and working on for the past several months, Tadashi decide that one of the best ways to get Hiro to come to his school instead of bot fights was to get him some friends. So as Hiro fawned over the bike Tadashi decided to step in.

"GoGo, this is Hiro," Tadashi said as he looked towards the short girl who was chewing a wad of gum.

GoGo Tomago blew a bubble with her gum before popping it and moving aside to let Hiro inspect her bike that had its wheels suspended between magnets causing less friction and making the bike super fast. But not fast enough according to GoGo, who was back to working on her bike.

With his inspection of the bike done Hiro began to look around the lab where he met Wasabi, in his usual dreadlocks, working on his precise laser optic system. When they walked over Wasabi gave a display for Hiro by throwing an apple into the laser grid, causing it to turn into a hundred thin slices before Hiro's eyes. However while Wasabi was showing off his system GoGo snuck up behind him and took a tool from his desk, causing Wasabi's need for order and neatness to kick in resulting in a chase around the lab between the burly scientist and speedy engineer.

As the two brothers watched the sweet voice of a girl warned them to move as she rolled a large ball of metal towards a hydraulic lift. Once the ball was in place Hiro was introduced to Honey Lemon, soon followed by her exuberant greeting. The resident chemist was working on her chemical-metal embrittlement process. So when she had coated the ball in pink chemicals, and after Honey used her cell phone to snapped a selfie of herself and the two brothers to commemorate the occasion she walked over to her creation, stating that the best part was still coming. And lightly touched the ball making it explode into dust.

While Hiro was dumbfounded by the display, he was still quick on the uptake as he digested the information Honey told him about her project. It was a few minutes later when he started looking at his brother's friends. And realizing that they had weird names. Which he so elegantly pointed out, and caused a groan from Wasabi followed by a comment from Tadashi about how Fred handed out the nicknames.

Asking who Fred was, Hiro received an answer from a new voice claiming that Fred was behind him. Hiro turned around, only to scream as instead of another boy, a kaiju monster was standing directly behind him. Which waved its arms in a calming manner before removed it's head to reveal a lanky blonde-haired boy with a friendly smile. Who explained that he was the school mascot, and while he wasn't directly a student he did love science. Which promoted an argument over why Honey wouldn't make him a formula to turn him into a fire breathing lizard. Eventually the arguing settled down as Fred leaned back in his seat.

"So where's my fellow lab-rat tonight," Fred called out to the assembled students.

"Don't know. I'm not whiskers keeper," GoGo called from her work station.  
"Yeah right GoGo. I saw you take your bike outside for a test ride, and I'll bet you were looking for him so you and he could have a race," Wasabi called in a teasing manner, that made said girl lower herself behind her bike to hide a blush.

"Well she didn't find me if she was," came a loud call from the front of the building as a tall boy with spiky golden hair came in carrying several bags.

"Ah, Naruto if I had known you would have been back so soon I would have postponed my test," Honey called as the now named Naruto passed her a bottle of something from one of the bags.

"Honey you've been running those tests every day lately. I'm sure it did just as well as always and you even got it to be a more vibrant pink with a smoother coating than usual, and I'll bet you took a picture of yourself with it, probably alongside the new kid, that I can look at," Honey had the decency to blush at her fellow blonde's words before she moved on with her work, sneaking a quick glance when Naruto wasn't looking.

Hiro could only just stare at the man who was now standing in front of him holding his hand out for a shake as he introduced himself. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me by any of the nicknames you hear though. As for you if I had to guess I'd say that you're Tadashi's little brother, right?"

Shaking the man's hand and introducing himself, Hiro received a wide smile, and a good look at the man's face. He could see that beneath his bright blue eyes were several whisker like marks on his cheeks. Explaining GoGo's strange nickname from earlier. Their introductions done the man left to pass out different containers of different things to the other students.

Hiro let a smile form as Tadashi gave him a pat on the shoulder, before taking him to see his project. A nurse bot named Baymax, that knew 10,000 medical procedures, and looked like a giant marshmallow. However after Baymax's demonstration was over, the biggest surprise yet was ready for Hiro as Professor Robert Callaghan, the inventor for most of the tech Hiro used in his battle bot, and head of the SFIT robotics department came into the lab and introduced himself. As the Professor looked over the bot that Hiro had brought for his fight, and was now showing off, the Professor made mention that Hiro was very skilled and wondered if he had considered applying for the institute. Of course Tadashi had to point out that Hiro was currently into bot fighting, and would need to give that up if he wanted to learn under a master of robotics like Callaghan. Of course once they said good bye to everyone and left the school, Hiro just had to find out how to get back into the school. And with the bot fight forgotten Tadashi couldn't have been happier.

*break*

It was about an hour later, after the two of them returned home, that Hiro stopped talking about the school for awhile, and instead began talking about Tadashi's friends.

"They all seem really nice, but there's something off about Naruto. Any reason why?" Hiro questioned about the strange blond.

Giving a soft laugh Tadashi looked over at his little brother. "You noticed that huh? Naruto's a bit different than most people, mostly because he's got amnesia and can crush steel."

"Really?" Hiro yelled as he turned to give his full attention to his brother.

"Yeah, one day a few months back Honey came to the lab one morning, and found him laying face down in front of the door. Well she got some guards to help him off the campus and to a hospital, but he woke up when they picked him up. So he fought back, and actually threw the two guards across the parking lot before he jumped to the top of the building and started running away."

The look of shocked disbelief on Hiro's face was enough to make Tadashi laugh.

"He threw a couple of guards across a parking lot, and then jumped to the roof of a building," Hiro yelled in shock as he stared at his brother.

"He may not look like it, but Naruto is the strongest guy any of us have ever seen. I wasn't kidding about the steel thing, but he's also fast. When he got to the roof he ran like the wind. He even out ran GoGo on her prototype mag-lev bike. She finally caught up to him on the other side of the city an hour later while he was taking a break."

Hiro's stunned silence caused another bout of laughter from Tadashi.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen so myself after GoGo brought him back with her so she could see how fast he really was. She apparently found him at a ramen bar, salivating, and with no money, so she paid for his lunch and he happily followed her back to the lab. After running a few tests to see how strong and fast he really was, we all swore ourselves to secrecy on the true details to protect him. Since he didn't know where he was or who he was apart from his name, due to the amnesia, we just kept him at the lab. Occasionally we use him as a lab rat for a test, have him move something as the gorilla, or like today we have him run errands as the gopher (gofer). Basically he's the lab's pet, which is funny because his other nickname besides Whiskers is Foxy." Tadashi finished as he stretched out on his bed.

After a few seconds of silence Tadashi looked over at his brother, and could only sigh at the look on his face, somewhere between saddened and confused at Naruto's situation.

"Don't worry about it too much Hiro, Naruto sure doesn't, and if you're curious we can only give you information about him once you're a student. That and if you're a student you can probably help him more at the school than moping around here." That seemed to do the trick as Hiro gained a look of pure determination. "Come on Hiro I know how you can impress Professor Callaghan and get into the school."

The two brothers smiled at each other while Tadashi explained about the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's annual Tech Showcase, where the winner would get admission into the school.

-End Chapter-

First things first yes I know the title is stupid and unoriginal.

Next I only plan on going through the main story of the movie, so this should be a shorter fic.

Thanks to Cylon One for help with grammar.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Exams

Big Hero 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Marvel's Big Hero 6 comics, or Disney's Big Hero 6 movie.

BE WARNED this story takes place during the movie and contains SPOILERS.

-Start Chapter-

Honey Lemon was staring through a microscope at a small sample of Naruto's blood. It had been a few days since Tadashi had brought Hiro to the school, and now she and the team were doing an examination of Naruto. It was customary that about once a month Honey, Tadashi, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred would all run tests on Naruto to make sure he was healthy, physically fit, mentally stable, and just overall doing well. They could have sent him to a specialist, but once they had become friends with him, he just sort of refused to leave. So they decided to do it themselves.

After Naruto moved into the lab, they held a test to see how strong he was. And they were certainly surprised. Not only was Naruto able to apparently bench press Wasabi's SUV but could out run it too. But the real shock was that after the tests Naruto had gotten roughed up quite a bit, so Tadashi was going to take him back to his lab where all the medical equipment was. However before they could make it into the building GoGo pointed out that Naruto's scrapes were already healing. Which prompted Tadashi to put Naruto through every medical scan and test he could. Him being a robotics and medical major helped.

So after everyone including Naruto found out about how Naruto's body not only surpassed normal parameters, but could also heal from most injuries in seconds, sent Tadashi into a frenzy over the blond. Eventually everyone decided that doing a day of bulk tests once a month was better than trying to find out everything at once.

To start off the tests Tadashi would take a sample of Naruto's blood, and give it to Honey to examine. Then it was off to Tadashi's lab for a full body scan, to see if they could figure out the miracle that was Naruto's healing rate. What ever Tadashi learned was immediately programmed into Baymax, so the huggable robot could learn from them. But for Honey the only thing medically interesting about Naruto was his blood.

Truthfully she could have studied Naruto's blood for years, it was so interesting. On the microscopic level alone his blood would change phenomenally depending on what she added to it. If she mixed a poison into his blood, it would form an antidote and become immune to the poison. The same would happen for most diseases. Being that she was a student, she couldn't get some of the more extreme diseases to test, but she held hope that his blood would prove resilient to them as well.

In all honesty what his blood alone could do for the science community, let alone humanity as a whole was mind boggling. With some more time they might be able to replicate the effects Naruto's blood had and create super medicine that could do so much good for the world. But if the world found out too soon the government would probably break down their door to steal him away. So for the time being it was up to the four students, and one mascot, to keep the blond safe. And speaking of her blond friend.

Pulling her eyes away from the microscope Honey looked out the window as GoGo zoomed by trying to stay ahead of Naruto as the two raced around the building. Unfortunately while GoGo was in front of Naruto he was still two laps ahead of her. He just needed to pass her to make it three. But she was doing better than when they first started racing and Naruto would be six laps up on her.

Honestly Honey loved how far Naruto seemed to push all of them just by being around. GoGo had always loved going fast, but now she had someone to beat outside of her own score. So she tended to get a little carried away for her part of the tests.

Once Naruto's body was scanned by Tadashi, GoGo would be waiting for him so she could drag him off for a few laps around the school. And by a few laps they meant until GoGo was exhausted. Which took awhile. During her daily test rides of her bike, GoGo had been restricted to racing Naruto for half an hour at most. So when she was able to race him as long as she could, she had a tendency to go all out. They were on hour two currently but GoGo was slowing down fast, so they should be done in another fifteen minutes.

While GoGo recovered, the ever energetic Naruto would be off to counseling with Wasabi and Fred. A weird combination to have a neat freak and a comic book nerd work together with an amnesia victim. But Wasabi would help Naruto focus on memories from his past, using meticulous methods for keeping the blond calm, so he could focus on memories. And Fred was around to catalog everything.

Because seriously some of the things they'd heard Naruto swear were true should have had them send him to the nearest asylum, but the way he told the stories sounded so real they couldn't just dismiss them like others would.

If he had been in a fraction of those situations, instead of just having watched a lot of TV, Naruto must have lived an interesting life. Hell Naruto himself didn't seem to believe what he was saying half the time. Especially with all his conflicting memories.

In one of his memories Naruto said he fought along side a giant toad against a giant raccoon made of sand. But then he had a feeling that at one point he had some sort of battle with that same giant toad. Apparently he needed to defeat the toad in combat for some reason or another. They were still working on what ever that need was, but in the meantime Fred was going crazy over the battles.

While Naruto and Wasabi would sit together on a couch, Fred would sit in his chair nearby and take notes about what Naruto said. Even going so far as to drawing them down as comics, which Naruto enjoyed. Originally she was concerned about the usefulness of Fred's drawings, but Naruto would look at them and seemed to remember more of his individual exploits as he did. He'd then tell Fred who would draw more and Naruto would remember more of his past.

The only real problem with this is that because his memories came in random bursts it was next to impossible to determine what order the events went in. Even though the events were disjointed they were able to classify them between early childhood, early teens, and later teens.

He seemed to remember his childhood the least, only really remembering that he was alone, along with a handful of names. His most prominent memories from this time was when he joined some academy, where he learned how to be a "ninja" as he said. It was unclear if this was where he learned to make the solid clones of himself that were prominent in most of his other stories, but whether it was or not he couldn't replicate the technique now.

In truth the most damning evidence that all of these adventures were just in his head, was the fact that he couldn't do any of these strange techniques he talked about. Being that he apparently had to learn them meant that he could have just forgotten how to do them, but his amnesia didn't stop his muscle memory from letting him run like the wind and jump over buildings.

His early teen years were a jumbled up mess that seemed to revolve around a new princess every other month. And when his memories weren't a Saturday morning cartoon about damsels in distress, his memories were about some other kids, usually ones with black and pink hair. Now while Honey loved the color pink, she couldn't imagine going so far as to dye her hair the color, but Naruto seemed to think it was natural. Maybe it was common where he was from.

Then came his late teen years which were only separated from his early teen years by some event where he left his home for several years. They currently had no concrete ideas for why he had to leave or what he did besides hang around an old man. In private away from Naruto Fred had put forth the theory that Naruto was hiding from some evil organization. Which was promptly ignored, but whatever the true answer was they would find out eventually.

Whatever the reason, Naruto's most recent memories prior to his arrival at the Institute were the hardest to believe yet. Between the fragmented thoughts on several gods, a war, and the world itself on the brink of ending, Naruto either had the most amazing life imaginable or just had the greatest imagination. Either one seemed just as likely at this point. But Honey really couldn't tell what it was but she had to agree with all of her friends that no matter how crazy the stories sounded, there was just something about her fellow blond that was so trustworthy and heartfelt that they couldn't help but believe him.

Honey's thoughts were cut short as the man she had been contemplating, walked into the nearly empty lab where Wasabi and Fred were waiting for him. Looking towards the other side of the lab revealed GoGo asleep on a couch with her mag-lev bike already on the suspended rack, ready to be tweaked some more when GoGo woke up.

Moving her eyes away from the sleeping girl, Honey looked down at her current work on Naruto's blood to see that it had congealed from the chemicals she had added to it. Now to put all thoughts of the cute blond out of her head as she moved on with her tests. Only to have her thoughts broken as her phone began to ring.

*break*

Tadashi had left early from the team's monthly examination of Naruto. Not because he didn't want to help the guy, but Tadashi's expertise was in robots and medicine. So all he could really do was examine the scans they made of Naruto and apply what he learned to Baymax. So once he was done he had decided to go home and help his brother with his project for the showcase so he could get into the institute.

After helping Hiro get the ideas flowing to his head, by hanging him upside down, it was now time to setup the garage into a simple lab. Which was going to need some work, and would probably take more than just the two of them, so Tadashi called Honey who would have her phone near her, in order to get everyone over to the cafe.

Which only took about an hour. Tadashi seriously wondered why they let Wasabi drive. He was a great guy and a genius at what he did, but the preparation time he needed to be comfortable doing something was insane. It was probably possible for someone to 3D print a set of armor and watch a kung fu movie in between the time you called him, and when he arrived.

But they were here now and the garage was at least functioning as a lab for Hiro's project. So now it was time for them to get back in the car, and go to the place where a nerd's dreams come true. The electronic and robotics junk yard, attached to the school.

Seriously whoever came up with the idea of making a place where old robots could be thrown away for free, so that other roboticists could come and scavenge free parts, was a genius. Hell the whole robotics department at SFIT would have probably been shut down by now if it weren't for the junkyard. New robot parts were so expensive, it was easier and cheaper to make them yourself. But with the junkyard all they had to do was spend some time fixing up a few dents and the parts were useable.

Most projects at the Institute weren't green lit unless you could build a working version of it from the junkyard. Of course since Tadashi was just building a simple robot, whose real strength was in his programming on medical procedures, Tadashi just had to get the coding right before his project was given the go ahead. But now after having avoided going into the scrap pile for his own project, Tadashi was ready to jump in for his little brother. Good thing they were bringing Naruto along to lift the heavy things.

-End Chapter-

And done, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've had most of it done for awhile now, but I was trying to add some more content but nothing felt right, so I'll leave it for next chapter.

Thanks to Cylon One for helping with grammar.

Next up lambtastic asked if I could have Naruto save Tadashi from the fire at the expo, and I thought about it for a few minuets. If I were to have Tadashi saved, it would make a few points more interesting later on in the story. But in order for the main story to proceed unhindered, Tadashi would need to be put in some kind of deep coma. Like he would be on life support kind of coma. This would have the same effect of put Hiro into a depression that would let the rest of the story move on like in the movie, but with the chance that Tadashi could come back at some point. Don't expect Big Hero 8 anytime soon though.

Here's the problem I'm not sure what to do, both the options of letting Tadashi live or die have merit. So I'm letting all of you decide for me. I've put up a poll on my profile for if Tadashi should live or not. I've limited the answers to "Yes, but in a coma", and "No". If I were to just have Naruto save Tadashi with nothing bad happening, then Hiro would have no reason to stay away from the school, and that would break half the plot. However if you want to see something different than those two options then please tell me in a review, I love it when people suggest ideas for my stories. It shows your interested.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	3. Showcase

Big Hero 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Marvel's Big Hero 6 comics, Disney's Big Hero 6 movie, or Disney's Big Hero 6 Bot Fight app game.

BE WARNED this story takes place during the movie and contains SPOILERS.

-Start Chapter-

It was a little past noon on the day of the showcase, and the group of Wasabi, Naruto, and Hiro where moving the last of Hiro's microbots towards the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab where they would be stored until that evening when the showcase started. It had taken them multiple trips to get all the canisters over, but once night rolled around they would just have to wheel everything over to the showcase hall by hand. Thankfully with everyone's help they had made all the required microbots with enough time to relax before then.

Walking towards his lab the elder Hamada brother noticed a bent metal rod lying discarded on the floor. He had used it that morning when he woke Naruto from one of his meditation sessions in order for him to help move everything. The metal rod had been needed due to Naruto sometimes violent reaction when he was broken from his trance.

It had all started a month ago when Hiro offhandedly asked if Naruto had tried meditation to clear his mind and regain his lost memories. The rest of the group had agreed that it was was a try and coerced the energetic young man into trying the art calming his mind.

What followed was a group panic as Naruto fell into a trance the group had trouble waking him from. It wasn't until after five minutes of everyone yelling and GoGo trying to grab his arm, and was almost thrown across the room as as a result, before Naruto woke up. It was agreed upon to use a stick or something to wake him from then on. Due to his advanced strength no one really wanted to have their arm broken. And Naruto himself still hadn't stopped apologizing to GoGo.

An hour after that incident the group had a conversation with the medical department, through Tadashi's connections, and the team had Naruto hooked up to every monitoring device they could get their hands on and he was back in his meditative trance. What they found out astounded them as Naruto seemed to put himself into a self controlled coma where his own body seemed to shutdown all non essential functions until he decided to wake up. The medical marvel of being able to shut down ones body for an indefinite period of time amazed Tadashi so much that he was tiring himself out as he split all of his time between studying Naruto's meditation trance technique, and helping Hiro prepare for the showcase.

But all those sleepless nights were about to pay off for Tadashi as he wheeled in the last canister of microbots behind Wasabi. Hiro was gonna ace the showcase and he could devote all the time he didn't spend on Baymax studying Naruto's coma technique, and if it possibly had anything to due with his advanced healing rate. Who knows maybe he was storing energy inside himself that he could use later to heal himself.

*break*

The group were rolling canisters of microbots each towards the stage, or carrying two in the case of Naruto. Since they had arrived early many of the displays weren't fully set up yet, so the team could move around easily. In fact the only groups that had their displays up were the big corporations like Krei Tech and HelioCorp.

Currently the group were trying to help Hiro calm his nerves, with varying degrees of success. It was after GoGo's comment about him needing to "woman up" that Honey cut into the conversation.

"It's okay to be nervous Hiro. GoGo and I were nervous during our demonstration for admittance into the institute," Honey said surprising many that not only was the dark haired tomboy nervous at one point, but that she and Honey were a team to get into SFIT.

"I wasn't nervous Honey Lemon, I still trying to work out the problems with my end of the project," GoGo corrected her friend.

"I didn't know you two did your project together," Tadashi chimed in as Fred, Wasabi, and Hiro watched on with rapt attention. Naruto quirked an eyebrow in interest but otherwise didn't show any emotion, being that besides Hiro he was the newest of the group and therefore had knew the least about his friends.

"Oh! I thought I told you. Well I had made a working prototype for some electro-adhesion gel. Basically it was a gel that would stick to anything if you ran an electrical current through it. But I ran into a problem when I stopped running a current through it," Honey explained as her eyes drooped a little when she got to the end.

"What she means," GoGo cut in as Honey had gone silent, "Is that her gel was more like water than glue. So when she stopped running a current through it, the whole thing just splashed onto the ground and became useless. That's when she contacted me, and asked if I could make something to contain it. And that was my part of the project," GoGo finished with a prideful smile on her face.

"That sounds awesome," Hiro said as they reached the stage, and were now sitting around it. "So is it in beta testing now, and that's why I haven't heard of it yet?" Hiro asked.

"Well," Honey started as GoGo looked off to the side. "In order for the gel to properly cling to to any surface GoGo had to develop a flat plate of sorts that wouldn't interfere with the adhesion properties of the gel and render it null. Basically she had to make something that would stick to something so it could stick to something else like a wall."

"So I developed the vacuum plate," GoGo interjected.

"And while the vacuum plate GoGo developed to hold the gel did contain it after the current had stopped, since it used a vacuum seal it also stuck to the wall when it was turned on. Meaning we couldn't get the gel back without turning the plate off, or ripping the plate from the wall. Which required a machine or someone with Naruto's strength," Honey finished as she hung her head.

GoGo looking at the slightly depressed faces of her friends, over her and Honey's little mishap decided to finish the story. "While that might have been a failure we were able to show that the gel was a great adhesive and got Honey into the chemistry department like she wanted. My vacuum plate was good enough to get me entered in the engineering department. And none of the professors really commented on the problem we had. If anything they were ecstatic we were trying to work around the first one, with just the gel."

Hiro gave a low whistle as he looked between the two girls in appreciation of just how smart they were. "So do you still have the gel and plate, or is someone else working on them?"

"There in my lab, but after our showcase we just got to busy to work on them, and by the time we could we were already working on our new projects," Honey answered as she pointed in the general direction of her lab.

"The moral of the story is to not worry Hiro, if we can get in on something that only work as it should have and nothing beyond, you'll get in no sweat," GoGo said as she gave a light tap to the younger boy's shoulder.

Giving a smile in thanks as he rubbed his arm, Hiro turned towards the rest of the group, "So, obviously I wouldn't have heard about GoGo or Honey's project, but I'm curious if you ever entered anything Tadashi?" Hiro said slyly as he looked towards his brother.

"No Hiro I didn't enter anything. Instead I just showed Callaghan what I had programed of Baymax's AI at that point and he let me in. I will however be entering Baymax when he's finished."

"So you got in without having to stand in front of a crowed of strangers?" Hiro said as he eyed his older brother.

"No Hiro, I haven't had to stand in front of a group of strangers, but I have had to give practical demonstrations to the different departments so that I can get funding and parts for Baymax. And compared to standing in front of the department heads this really is no sweat." Tadashi finished with a sweeping motion.

"Okay seriously between you and GoGo can we stop talking about sweat?" Hiro said as he moved backwards, as he tried to hide the worried expression on his face.

The "Told you he was nervous," comment from GoGo did not help.

"Here you go little buddy," Wasabi said as he placed some deodorant into Hiro's hand. "Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything else. I got everything you could need, breath mints, moist towelettes, and a fresh change of underwear."

"Wow, you're prepared Wasabi," Naruto called out.

"Yeah, man you should just be like me. I haven't done laundry in like six months," Fred stated from where he was sitting, ignoring the dumbfounded looks on everyone faces. "One pair lasts me four days, I go front, I go back, I go inside out, then, I go front and back," Fred finished with a smile.

While everyone else had backed up from the lanky blond, Naruto had stood his ground and continued to look at him with more surprise than disgust. "And I thought my method of not wearing a shirt to save clothes was a bit much at times," Naruto offhandedly commented, as he unknowingly caused both Honey and GoGo to gain blushes.

"As well as make all the boys jealous of your physique at the same time," Tadashi said as he look at Naruto, who had the decency to blush. Shaking his head at the blonds antics, Tadashi turned towards his little brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on Hiro we still have time before the showcase starts and we need to go find Aunt Cass when she shows up," Tadashi said.

"You guys go ahead I'll stay here with the bots so no one messes with them," Naruto said as he moved to stand beside the canisters. "And don't let Krei Tech infect you with there new virus, or what ever it is," Naruto said as a final warning.

"It's not a virus Naruto, so don't worry about it," Tadashi said as the group began moving away.

"Yeah, but I have to agree with Naruto," Fred cut in, "With a name like VILE it has to be evil. Just like how all bad guys like to taunt the hero by naming their invention something obvious, but no one notices," Fred finished as he dropped the volume of his voice to try and sound more sinister.

Shaking his head at the antics of his friends Tadashi clued in the confused looking Hiro.

"Krei Tech announced that they were going to be showing off there new AI enhancement program at the showcase tonight. What Naruto and Fred are talking about is that they named it Virtual Intelligence Life-form Enhancement, or V.I.L.E. For short, and Fred think it's some ploy to make all robots subservient to them. Naruto just doesn't like Krei Tech for some reason, says they feel negative or something. Don't pay to much attention to it."

Hiro nodded along with his brothers suggestion, but couldn't help looking back at the blond that had stayed behind, who was no giving sideways glances towards the Krei Tech booth, and the man he recognized as Alistair Krei himself. Hopefully it really was nothing.

*break*

It had taken them a little longer to find Cass Hamada then they expected, and by the time they got back into the building through the growing crowed they had just enough time to catch their breaths before Hiro was being called backstage for his final prep. Honey took a group photo of all of them and Hiro was off.

"So Naruto," Fred said during the few minutes they had before Hiro would take the stage, "Has Krei revealed his vile master plan to take over the world yet?"

Taking a breath, Naruto looked towards the others and began his telling what he saw, "Well they did a demo involving a dozen bots, and showed off that if one bot is infected with V.I.L.E. It can pass it to any other close by bots. Like a virus I might add, but they called it _sharing_," Naruto said as he let the last word slide out.

Tadashi while interested in the technology required to pass something between bots like that, at least looked saddened at the fact that how Naruto described it made it sound like a virus.

"After they showed off how _compatible_ it was with other bots, there was a demonstration to show off that the bots had become physically stronger and more durable. And the bots were really tiny and looked like all of them together could barley hold me up, let alone the car that four of them lifted by themselves," Naruto finished as he pointed to the back of the room where there was indeed a brand new car surrounded by the dozen tiny black and purple robots Naruto mentioned.

"Wow, can't say I don't want to see that now," Wasabi said as his eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, I'll admit it was impressive, but as Krei himself put it their new program has a problem," Naruto answered back, while everyone else now looked more shocked that the leader of a massive company would admit to a fault in his new system.

"Don't look so surprised," Naruto stated calmly as he moved his eyes to the man himself, "Krei was planning to admit that his virus worked like a hive mind and that if you took out the lead bot all the others would fall. As he put it while his system is impressive it's not perfect, so he's going to need bright new inventors and engineers to work on it, and what better place to do just that then at the new building he's opening up in a few months," Naruto finished with a sneer.

"He's trying to personally recruit students before they graduate?" Honey asked. "But the school has a program to help students get a job after they graduate."

"Yeah, apparently this new branch of his company hasn't been fully set up, so if students try to go through the usual channels at the school their application won't get sent to them. Basically Krei's just bypassing the system and talking to students directly," Naruto stated, as he simplified the overly flowery words Krei had used.

"That sounds a little shady," Cass said from the side as she worriedly looked around at the students surrounding her.

"While it is legal, no one can say if these new jobs will be successful or not," Tadashi answered his aunt.

"If things don't go well for this new wing of Krei Tech it'll close and all the people who got work there will loose their jobs," GoGo said as she popped her chewing gum for emphasis at the end.

"Especially since according to the news Krei Tech has been struggling with money lately," Naruto said, "Anyone know why?"

"They lost a military contract a few years ago," Fred offhandedly answered Naruto's question. And in return he was greeted by everyone but Naruto staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing Fred," Wasabi said as he turned from the odd blond to the rest of the group, "Anyway all Krei Tech can do is talk and none of us are even seniors, so we don't even need to pay any attention to them," Wasabi finished making everyone calm down .

"Krei Tech is taking a big gamble with this but even with their financial trouble they are known to succeed in their ventures quite often," Tadashi offered as his final thoughts on the matter.

"Probably because they only show their successes," Naruto said before he quickly looked towards the stage, "Speaking of succeeding, Hiro's about to come out."

And while everyone looked at him in surprise it was only a few seconds later that the intercom announced Hiro onto the stage.

"How did you do that," Cass said as she looked Naruto.

"Luck I think," was the only answer the amnesia suffering blond could give, as a nervous looking Hiro walked onto the stage.

But with a well timed smile from his friends Hiro shrugged off his nervousness and launched into displaying his microbots. And what a display it was. Not only did Hiro have the judges attention he had the entire halls attention as he show off the dexterity of his new invention.

And just as soon as it started it ended, with a loud cheer from the entire crowed that had formed around the stage. Hiro jumped off the stage and was greeted by his older brother as the two celebrated in their own way, before the rest of the group joined them. A congratulation from everyone and a pat on the back from Naruto, before Hiro was engulfed into a fierce hug by his aunt as the group was getting into full celebration mode. And then Krei showed up.

While Naruto had vocally given his opinion on Krei, he was mildly surprised that the millionaire only wanted to buy Hiro's microbots. Why Krei would only want to buy the invention and not the inventor Naruto couldn't fathom, but maybe Krei just wanted to own the invention and not have to worry about anything else. Like having a thirteen year old work for him. There was probably a law against that.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as a chill ran up his spine when Professor Callaghan arrived. Ever since he had set his eyes on Krei today Naruto had been feeling uncomfortable, but with Krei and Callaghan standing beside each other it was all Naruto could do not to back away.

While Naruto had no idea what was going on with himself and would be hard pressed to explain it, he could just feel the negative emotions between these two men. And while the feeling lessened when Krei left, it was still noticeably their until Callaghan handed Hiro a sealed envelope, and took his own leave.

"Not to imply anything," Naruto said as he held his head, "But do Callaghan and Krei not like each other?" While the others looked at him in wonderment, it was actually Hiro who spoke up with his own concerns.

"Who cares," the young genius said as he shakily held the now opened envelope in his hands, "I got accepted."

And with another bone crushing hug from Cass and everyone else cheering, Naruto soon forgot his worries. Now was the time to celebrate a friends success, not worry about old wounds between others. Besides it was probably just his imagination. It's not like he could really sense the emotions and intents of others.

*break*

"Alright it's back to the cafe were dinner is on me," Cass said pointing at her self, while the others cheered. At least most of the others.

"You go on ahead Aunt Cass," Tadashi called out, "I'm going to talk with Hiro for a moment."

"And I need being the lab's resident muscle, I need to help with the heavy lifting," Naruto added on from the side.

"Oh, okay," Cass said before she flung herself into her nephews giving them a big hug, and telling them how proud she was.

Off to the side Honey Lemon and GoGo were having their own discussion with Naruto. "Now Naruto, even though you're helping out other students who know you're strong, they don't know how strong. So please don't show off to much," Honey pleaded with her fellow blond.

"Basically due the opposite of what you usually do, and think before you act," GoGo simplified.

"Right! I can do that GoGo, Honey," Naruto proclaimed as he pumped his fists.

"Honey?" Cass said drawing the attention back to her. "Oh! Your nickname is Honey," Cass laughed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I forgot for a minute and thought you two were dating."

While Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement, and Honey turned an impressive shade of red that reminded him of another girl that he just couldn't remember. The biggest reaction came from GoGo, who puffed her cheeks from behind Naruto where no one could see her.

"Not that I would blame you, he is quite hansom," Cass said waving her hand between Naruto and Honey, who had turned an even deeper red. "Oh, listen to me sound like I'm back in school myself," Cass add trying to stifle a giggle with her hand. "Come on gang to the cafe."

While Cass had moved on from the strange mood created by the conversation, the rest had a bit more trouble. Hiro and Tadashi had already moved on so were spared from hearing their aunt call their friend hansom. Wasabi and Fred were both trying to keep from laughing. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of the situation, while Honey was still red in the face. And GoGo was annoyed at what Cass had implied, but wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Shaking his head and turning back towards the showcase hall Naruto waved to everyone as he headed back inside. When Naruto entered his eyes caught site of a blue bucket that someone had been using earlier, and was reminded that he should go back and check on the microbot canisters. However before he could reach the back of the hall, were they had left the microbot, an alarm went off as smoke and flames could be seen coming out of a room off to the side.

Thinking quickly Naruto ran towards the nearest source of water he could find. Which happened to be the underwater bicycle test that was on display for the showcase. Luckily the giant fishbowl had already been loaded onto a wheeled base so it could be moved easier, and Naruto wouldn't have to lift it himself. While he could have easily lifted it, he was at least trying to be discreet. Although with all the people panicking he probably didn't need to.

However by the time Naruto had rolled the water tank over to the now fire engulfed side room, the fire had spread to the main hall itself. Not bothering with details at this point Naruto tipped the bowl and dowsed the flames that he could be for focusing on the ones that had spread.

Pulling his shirt up to protect himself form the encroaching smoke, Naruto bent and picked up a soaked piece of cloth from the floor with intent to due what he could. Wishing he could clone himself so he could work on multiple spots at once, Naruto began trying to smothers the flames he could. However before any miracles could happen, a familiar voice called out to Naruto.

Tadashi minus his Ninja's ball cap was running through the flames. "Naruto!," he called out, "Everyone but us and Professor Callaghan are out and safe."

"Alright, we'll find him and then get out," Naruto answered back before he was interrupted, by his own instincts screaming at him.

With the sight of flames fast approaching them and little thought of anything else Naruto lunged forward and pushed Tadashi to the ground. The two were soon gone to the rest of the world as their forms were obscured by an explosion of fire and smoke.

*break

The fire had been put out and was now just a memory as Hiro, Cass, Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon sat quietly around a bed where Naruto was laying down. While covered in bandages and burn salve, the blond man was not just alive but also awake. Like a phoenix Naruto had walked out of burning building just as the fire trucks arrived.

But he didn't appear alone. Cradled in his arms was an unconscious and barley breathing but alive Tadashi. The paramedics were quick to rush to two of them to the nearest hospital as everyone else followed behind in Cass's truck. By the time they found Naruto he had already been tended to an assigned a room, where the others had decided to stay until they heard about Tadashi.

The uncomfortable silence was broken as one of the doctors came into the room with a forlorn look on his face. "Cass Hamada?" she asked looking towards the woman who gave a nod in response. " Would you prefer to have this discussion in private?" The doctor continued as she looked at the others spread around the room.

Cass could only gasp as tears started welling up in her eyes. Holding onto her chair for dear life the loving aunt could only shake her head no as she prayed for her nephew. Taking a deep breath the doctor lifted a clipboard as she began to read.

"Mr. Hamada is in a coma, and we don't know when he'll awaken. The explosion did a lot of damage to his internal organs and his brain." Taking another deep breath to prepare for the worst part, the doctor looked at the assembled group. All of them holding their breath or trying to hold back tears. "As of this moment we have given Mr. Hamada three months to live."

The entire room was silent save for the sounds of crying from Cass as she fell to the ground.

-End Chapter-

Wow, okay sorry about the downer of an ending but I have my reasons for it. The majority of you wanted Naruto to save Tadashi, but those of you that didn't had very good reasons, that I myself was worried about. Mainly that if Tadashi lived it would lessen the blow on Hiro and would not cause him to go into the depression that he did. And I agree with that statement, but I also think that it's not impossible to make the two work together. So here was my attempt at saving Tadashi's life but still giving Hiro the trauma of loosing his brother. And for those who are worried about Tadashi, all I can say is I have a plan.

Now this was an info heavy chapter that I hope will set the stage for future chapters. So onto the explanations.

Electro-adhesion gel is not a real thing YET. From my own research I've found that it has only been theoretically proven and has not been physically made yet. This sounded like something Honey would enjoy making and working with.

V.I.L.E. comes to us from the Disney Big Hero 6 Bot Fight App game. V.I.L.E just makes robots stronger, and in all honesty I just put this in so Naruto would have something to fight during the climax.

The game also introduces several other robotics companies including: Pyroclast Industries, Deep-Six Submersibles, BotaniComm, and HelioCorp. I used HelioCorp in this chapter but I don't know if I'll use them in future chapters.

In NeoNazo356's amazing review, they said they liked Fred helping Naruto, and hoped that Naruto didn't pick up on his weird habit of wearing his underwear / clothes. Funny they should mention that. Originally in chapter 2 I wrote about half a page on how Naruto was freeloading in the robotics department at SFIT and only got away with it because he's a lab rat. However because of this he didn't have a lot of money or clothes of his own, so to get the most out of his clothes, instead of wearing them backwards, Naruto would walk around the lab without a shirt. Of course Naruto would be oblivious to the fact Honey and GoGo were in the same room, and hilarity ensues. I took out the scene because it didn't fit with the rest of the chapter, and it was stupid. So I put it here instead.

Finally I hope I've done Fred justice. I was a little hesitant about what Disney has done to him, being that in the original comic mini-series the movie is "loosely" based on, Fred was one of my favorite characters of the team. The other was Honey, I'm happy with what they did with her, but I would have liked more bikini scenes like in the comic. But I'm not getting that in a Disney animated film am I.

As always thank you for reading.


End file.
